


First Date Jitters

by ladybug218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Jo, their first official date and Jo shows Dean up at something..</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for the hetfic holiday exchange on LiveJournal

“You want to do what?” Jo asked, blinking at Dean in a way that made him wonder if he had suddenly grown two heads. He patted his shoulders to make sure that wasn’t the case (hey, weirder things had been known to happen in his life) and repeated his question. “I want to take you out on a date.”

Jo was still staring at him. Dean glanced uneasily over his shoulder, wondering if some creepy, slimy demon had entered the bar. “Why?” she asked.

“Um, because I like you,” he replied, confused by her reaction. She was acting like he had asked her to help him perform a ritual sacrifice. Then again, Dean thought that she might have had a more favorable reaction to performing ritual sacrifice. 

“I’m not having sex with you,” Jo said bluntly.

Dean felt his face grow warm. “That’s not why I asked you out,” he stammered.

She gave him a withering look. “I’ve heard your stories, Dean. I know you’re not the relationship type.”

He sighed. “I know I’m not,” he admitted. “But that’s only because the one girl I ever liked enough to try to have a relationship with couldn’t deal with my hunting.”

There was a moment of silence as Jo considered his words and he wondered if he had just screwed something up big time. His and Sam’s relationship with her and Ellen had been tenuous at best since the revelation that their father had somehow been responsible for Jo’s father’s death. He hoped that this wouldn’t ruin that fragile relationship since he and Sam needed Ellen’s advice and expertise to hunt down and kill the demon that had been tormenting their family for so long.

“Okay,” Jo said, one corner of her mouth quirking up into what could almost be considered a smile.

“Really?” The question slipped out before Dean could stop it and it earned him an actual smile from Jo.

“Yes, really,” she confirmed. “You can pick me up at seven.”

Dean smiled as he felt some of his nervous tension slipping away. “Great, I’ll pick you up at seven.” 

Jo grabbed the empty bottles off of his table and headed back into the kitchen. The moment she was gone, Dean was seized with panic. He had never actually taken a girl on a real date before and he had no idea what to do.

*

“You’re not helping,” Dean muttered through gritted teeth.

Sam was laughing as he watched Dean rummage through his bag for something appropriate to wear on a first date. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding very apologetic. “It’s just very interesting to see this side of you, Dean.”

Dean tossed aside his Metallica shirt. “Come on, Sammy. You gotta help me out. I have no idea what the hell I’m doing and I can’t screw this up.”

“All right, all right,” Sam finally relented and climbed off the bed. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a nice polo shirt. “Here, wear this with your best pair of black jeans,” he said, tossing the shirt at Dean.

“What do people do on dates?” Dean asked, pulling off his worn tee-shirt and pulling on the polo shirt.

Sam stared at him. “You’ve never been on a date?”

Dean shrugged. “Not a real one. I’ve hooked up with girls at bars and stuff mostly.”

With a sigh, Sam sank back down on the bed. “Well, where are you taking Jo?”

“I dunno. Where do you think I should take her? Dinner and a movie?”

“Dude, you’re hopeless,” Sam declared, grabbing the phone book from the bedside table and flipping through it. 

“Why am I hopeless?” Dean asked, standing in front of the mirror and fixing his hair.

“Dinner and a movie is a lame date,” Sam explained. “For one thing, it shows that you have no originality. For another, you can’t talk during a movie, so it defeats the whole ‘getting to know you’ part of the date.”

Dean sighed. “Well, what am I supposed to do then?”

After flipping a few more pages, Sam grinned. “Take her here,” he said, pointing to a page in the book.

“Dude, are you serious?”

“Totally serious, Dean. Trust me.”

*

The look on Jo’s face when they pulled in to the parking lot made all the stress and freaking out totally worth it, in Dean’s opinion.

“I must admit,” she said, “this was not the date I was expecting.”

Dean grinned at her. “Is that a bad thing?” he asked, suspecting he already knew the answer.

“No, it’s a pleasant surprise,” Jo replied.

They headed to the entrance and Dean paid for a round of mini-golf. He watched as Jo tested clubs before finally picking one and wondered if maybe this hadn’t been such a great idea. A first date with an armed woman could be dangerous. Especially since Dean knew that Jo knew how to defend herself. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself to think like Sammy would and he grabbed his own club, both of their balls and the scorecard.

“I haven’t played mini-golf in years,” Dean admitted as they reached the first hole.

“Neither have I,” Jo said, taking one of the balls from Dean and placing it on the rubber mat before lining up her shot.

Dean got distracted watching her bending over and wiggling her hips a little as she settled in to her stance. So distracted, in fact, that he forgot to pay attention to where her ball ended up and she had to call his name twice for him to take his turn.

By the fourth hole, he was starting to think she was doing it deliberately to keep him off balance. By the ninth hole, the score was well in her favor and he was certain she was distracting him on purpose. But despite his naturally competitive streak, he found himself not caring all that much.

After they finished the game and turned in their clubs, Jo smirked at him as they headed back to the car. “Golf isn’t your game, huh?”

The teasing tone in her voice got to him. “I don’t know,” he said. “I wasn’t paying much attention to the game.”

The smirk grew wider. “Oh really?” Jo asked. “What were you paying attention to?” They got to the car and she leaned one hip against it, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him.

It was all too much. The tone of her voice, having spent the last hour staring at her wiggling her ass, and that smirk. Dean leaned down and kissed her, not caring if he got knocked upside the head for it.

Much to his surprise, she unfolded her arms and hooked her fingers through the belt loops on his jeans, pulling him closer as she parted her lips so he could deepen the kiss.

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had kissed a girl just to kiss her. He found himself aware of how soft her lips were and how she tasted a little bit like cherry (lip gloss, he thought), a little bit like mint (toothpaste was his guess) and a little like something else that he couldn’t put his finger on. He felt her easing back from the kiss and he gave her a goofy little grin.

“I’m glad you didn’t hit me,” he blurted out.

Jo started laughing and he decided that she had a nice laugh and he really wanted to hear it more. “I had a good time with you, Dean,” she said. It was clear from her tone that this fact surprised her.

“I had a good time, too,” he replied. “You want to go grab a burger or something?”

“Sure,” she smiled. “I worked up quite an appetite kicking your ass at mini-golf.”

Dean laughed. “Well, I worked up quite an appetite getting my ass kicked.” He bent down and kissed her forehead before walking around to the driver’s side of the car.

Once they were settled in and on the road, Dean caught Jo giving him a speculative look. “What?” he asked.

“I’m just wondering what it would take for you to let me drive your car,” she admitted.

“A helluva lot more than a round of mini-golf and a hot kiss,” he replied without hesitation.

Jo laughed. “Well, that gives me something to aspire to.”

The fact that he would probably actually consider letting her drive his car unsettled Dean a little. But he decided not to worry about that for now. Instead, he’d concentrate on the fact that Jo had just reached across the seat for his hand and enjoy whatever ride they were on.


End file.
